


You Know The Rules

by bangles25



Series: All Night Long [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal, Begging, Choking, Crying, F/M, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Slapping, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: I think each one of these is a little more dramatic than the last. Also idk what happened here, this wasn't the direction I planned on taking it but hey, shit happens. Thinking I might write maybe one more with some cuddling and aftercare. Idk. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Original Female Character(s), Kim Kibum | Key/Reader
Series: All Night Long [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You Know The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I think each one of these is a little more dramatic than the last. Also idk what happened here, this wasn't the direction I planned on taking it but hey, shit happens. Thinking I might write maybe one more with some cuddling and aftercare. Idk. Hope you enjoy.

He gets off the bed and dissapears inside the closet, returning a minute later with a handful of toys. He drops them on the edge of the bed and pulls one out of the pile, tossing it up towards her. "Put it on." 

She reaches for it and quickly jerks the material up her legs and adjusts the straps around her hips and thighs, and the tiny toy so it's pressed against her clit. 

Kibum picks up the tiny remote with one hand and with the other picks up a small dildo, tossing to her. "You know where it goes."

She picks it up and glances up at him. "Sir, may I have lube?"

He laughs. "As if you didn't just squirt all over my face." 

She blushes deeply as she brings it down towards her pussy, slowly pushing it in and moaning before pulling it almost all the way out, then back then. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Kibum watching.

After a few thrusts he speaks. "That's enough." 

She whines but obeys him, pulling the dildo out and moves it further back, pressing it against her asshole.

She hesitates and when he speaks he sounds annoyed. "Now."

"Yes Sir," she whispers, slowly pushing the toy into her ass, groaning at the stretch.

Kibum doesn't move or speak until the base of the dildo is pressed against her ass. "Good girl," he coos and her face lights up.

"Thank you Sir."

He hums his acknowledgement and finally shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it to the floor and smirking as her eyes rake over his chest. 

"Remember the rules?"

"No touching Sir or cumming unless he says."

He smiles and nods, pulling his pants off the rest of the way and yanking off the eye patch, adding it to the pile of clothing.

She groans at seeing his nude body, and murmurs a soft "please."

"Hands back on the headboard." He says, climbing into the bed and crawling between her legs.

She does as she's told and he crawls further up, kissing her softly and telling her to be a good girl for him. 

She nods and he presses the button on the remote and she gasps against his lips as the tiny toy on her clit begins to buzz, vibrate slowly as Kibum takes his time kissing and biting, sucking and licking down her neck to her collarbones.

"Sir please."

"What do you want?"

"You Sir."

He sits up on his knees and slaps her across the face. "What have I told you over and over?"

"To be..mmmm," she interrupts herself with a moan, as the toy on her clit changes it's pattern.

"To be what?! Answer me!" He reaches out and pinches a nipple, rolling it between his fingers as she tries to answer.

"To be sp..." The clit vibrator changes it's pattern and speed this time, and she cries out in frustration as Kibum continues to purposely sabatoge her. 

"Can't you answer me? Are you just a stupid slut too cock hungry to think of anything else?" He reaches down between her legs to the dildo and presses the switch, and it begins to vibrate inside her and she whines.

"No, I'm not Sir...I.." she moans, her hips jerking up, barely brushing against him and moans again at the contact, however small.

"Then tell me," he hisses, twisting her nipple in his fingers. "What have I told you?"

She answers quickly, her words running together in an attempt to answer him before he sabotaged her again. "To be specific."

"Then be specific." He demands, the toy buzzing against her clit slowing down, the one in her ass speeding up. "What do you want?" 

"Your cock. Your cock Sir." 

"What about it?" he asks as he reaches for her other nipple, fondling it the way he did the first one.

"I want it please," she pleads, "fuck my cunt please Sir,"

He reaches down and presses his cock against her opening, sliding it back and forth through her wettness. 

"Please Sir," she begs, pressing her hips up like an offering. 

He glares at her, giving her a silent warning before pressing her hips back down and enters her completely in one thrust and he groans, sliding his hand over her abdomen and up her chest, resting it against her throat.

She moans out a "thank you" as her pussy clenches around him. He thrusts into her slowly, but not slow enough to match the pattern of the clit vibrator, and no where near fast enough to match the pulsing of the dildo in her ass. 

"Please Sir, faster, harder."

"Shut up," he hisses and grants her neither, continuing his painfully slow thrusts.

She whines in frustration and after a few thrusts, jerks her hips up to meet his thrusts and he growls at her act of defiance. 

"We just started...Is that how you're gonna be?" He asks, tightening his grip around her throat. "You were being so good for me," he stills inside of her and she whines again, fighting back tears as the toys continue to pleasure her.

He pulls out of her and reaches down to jerk the clit vibrator off of her, snapping the elastic as he does, and tossing it aside.

"No Sir, please I-"

"Shut up. Roll over. Ass up."

She obeys and he pulls the dildo out of her and she cries at the loss of stimulation.

"Sir-"

He spanks her ass. "What happens when you're bad?"

"Sir uses me like the cock sleeve I am," she whispers.

"And?!"

"I don't get to cum,"

"That's right. How come?" He asks, thrusting into her ass, moaning as she screams in surprise and pain, his cock so much bigger than her little dildo.

"Because bad girls don't get favors," she moans out, adjusting to the stretch in her ass as Kibum pounds into her, his fingers digging crescent moons into her hips.

"And?"

"Toys give pleasure, they don't get it,"

"That's right," Kibum says, grabbing a handful of her hair and jerking her head backwards, bruising her neck with his lips and teeth as he continues to fuck into her and she moans, pushing her ass back against him and he stops again.

"You dumb slut you can't do anything right," he growls, yanking her head the rest of the way back until it can go no farther. "What's wrong with you?!" 

"I want you so bad Sir, I can't. I'm sorry," she cries, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

He presses his lips against her ear. "If you cum it'll be the last time you do for a month," he warns, "do you understand?"

She nods, "Yes Sir,"

"Good," and then he's fucking her hard and fast, and spanking her ass in time with his thrusts, and she's crying underneath, apologizing and begging for release.

"Toys don't talk," he hisses with a particularly hard thrust, and she buries her face in the pillow beneath her, desperate to stifle her cries so she upsets her master no further.

She's so close to the edge and she doesn't think she'll make it. Lifting her head she cries out, "I can't, please, I can't," 

"Don't you dare, you fucking bitch," Kibum snaps, pulling out and rolling her over, lifting her legs onto his shoulders and pushing back into her, setting a pace more brutal than before.

"Play with your tits," he orders, and she's quick to obey, pinching and twisting her nipples, scratching her fingernails over them, looking up at him with absolute adoration, watching his face as he gets closer to his climax.

"Beg for it," he demands, groaning as her ass clenches around him. "Beg for it," he says again.

"Cum in me Sir, please, I want it so bad," her nipples are red and swollen but she's still fondling them, so close she's afraid she'll cum once he spills inside of her. 

"Please," she whispers.

And then he's groaning her name and she can feel him empty himself inside of her and she moans at the warmth that fills her, as his thrusts slow down to nothing and he pulls out of her quivering body, admiring the cum that drips from her abused hole.

He drops her legs down on either side of him and stares at her as she whimpers, looking pathetic. 

"Sir please please let me. I'm so sorry, please,"

"You just can't help yourself can you?" He asks, smirking as she shakes her head wildly.

"I'm so sorry."

"I asked you if you were a stupid slut who was too cock hungry to think of anything else, and you told me no." She nods. "Tell the truth, tell the truth and maybe I'll let you cum,"

"I'm a stupid slut, I'm just a dumb cock slut whore please Sir, please I'm so stupid, I can't do anything right because all I can think about is your cock and your cum and your fingers, Sir, please." 

He presses two fingers inside of her, curling his fingers to massage her g spot and she moans, her toes curling into the blankets below.

"Sir please," she gasps, pressing a hand against her mouth to stifle her moans. 

"Go ahead," he says with a smirk, watching her closely and right as she's about to reach her peak, her whines high and breathy, he pulls his fingers away and laughs as she cries out in frustration. 

"No!"

"You know the rules," he says as he stands up and disappears into the bathroom.


End file.
